


everything is a disaster but that's okay because i got u

by cactusboob



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: A - Freeform, Bill Denbrough is flailing tbh, F/M, Fire, Georgie Denbrough is an annoying lil kid, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Losers Club (IT), grounded, he makes me smile he makes me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: If you were to ask, everyone would say that all of it was all Richie's fault, as it so normally is. However, if you were to really ask, to keep pressing and pushing and prodding, they'd say it was actually Georgie's fault, and Georgie would smile sheepishly and deny ever having anything to do with it.But really, if you were some type of time-god, and went back in time, you would know that it was, in fact, all of their faults.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	everything is a disaster but that's okay because i got u

**Georgie Denbrough**

**(Aliases- Prince Georgie, Little Man, The Love Of My Life, Kid, Son The Second, Baby Brother)**

**Notes: is the most adorable kid to ever adorable in the history of adorable kids**

Now, Georgie didn't  _ actually  _ have anything to do with the turnout of the story, other than the fact that the Loser's were babysitting him when they-. Well, Georgie was paid twenty dollars for his silence so he won't be discussing  _ that _ .

But, Georgie asked very nicely and politely if he could get a spot, so here we are.

If you ask Georgie, this all started because his parents were  _ dumb _ (he shouldn't be saying dumb, it isn't a nice word.) enough to let Bill, who still, at seventeen, can't cook or drive or do laundry, babysit him.

When he hears Bill  _ begging _ their parents to let him babysit Georgie,  _ please mom and dad, please! I can totally watch him, I swear _ , he is beyond certain that their parents will laugh in Bill's face and say," Why, son, you can't even drive down the block without hitting something. Why would we let you babysit our sweet, precious baby boy, Georgie?"

But, instead, his mom gets this considering look on her face and his dad turns to her and whispers something in her and then she's saying," Fine, Bill. But, if we come back home and anything is wrong you'll be grounded until you're sixty-seven years old.``

And, after a few moments of making sure that Bill knows what he's doing, their parents leave. Leaves Georgie alone with Bill, who. can't even vacuum correctly, for christ's sake. 

Georgie knows,  _ knows _ , that, somehow, Bill will kill him (on accident, obviously. Georgie is way too adorable for people to want to end him.) and Georgie will be a ghost and their parents will ground Bill.

"Hey, Georgie, d'you wanna play Minecraft?" And, so it begins

**Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough**

**(Aliases- Mom, Dad, Parents)**

**Notes: have very forgettable names**

While she and her husband wait for the check, Mrs. Denbrough thinks about earlier, and how she has her son, Bill, who can't even do laundry, watching her youngest, Georgie.

"Are you absolutely sure leaving Bill with Georgie was a good idea? I mean, he can barely take care of a goldfish!" Missus says to Mister, her worry for her children evident in her voice. 

Mister sighs and says," They'll be fine, dear. Bill is seventeen, five years older than when I started babysitting my siblings." Missus clicks her tongue.

"Fine. I guess they'll be alright."

It's when they're at the cinema, nearly four hours after they'd left Bill and Georgie for their date, that they  _ both _ begin to regret their decision.

Mister's phone rings and he excuses himself from the movie. The name 'Son The First' flashes across his phone screen. As he answers, he hopes to God he's just calling to ask where he keeps the bowls, or something. He is not. "Dad. Uh. We have a problem. Some, someone- I, just. How fast can you make it home?"

"We're in the next town over, maybe an hour?" Mister may sound calm but, inside, he's freaking out.  _ Problem? Someone? What happened??? _

"Okay, okay."

If you ask Mister or Missus, they'll say it's all their fault. They were the ones who left Bill to his own devices. 

**Beverly Marsh**

**(Aliases- Bev, Beaverly, Miss Marsh, Firecrotch, Bevvy)**

**Notes: freaks out like a** **_boss_ **

  
  


"We, we need towels right? Like, to put them on the ceiling, so it'll stop, right?" She doesn't really know what she's saying, barely even aware that she's saying words in the first place. 

"I- yeah. I think that might work." Eddie responds, his hair damp from the water. He goes off to find some towels and Beverly continues to freak  _ out _ .

There is water coming from the ceiling of Bill's house. They (they being richie) have flooded the bathroom of Bill's house and Bill doesn't even seem to care.

He's just sitting there, staring at the T.V as Francis prattles on about how he is  _ king _ and thusly,  _ better _ . 

Bev goes to sit by him, to ask if he's okay, but then, Stan is screaming something that sounds a lot like  _ fire! _ and,  _ oh shit!  _ and,  _ where are all the adults!? _

And, that? That's kind of her breaking point. She scoots back on the couch, sits criss cross applesauce, and becomes a vegetable. 

**Richie Tozier**

**(Aliases- Richard, Trashmouth, Fuckface)**

**Notes: is very annoying**

"Richie, I swear to God if you don't  _ shut up _ , I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna do what Eds? Oh! Are you gonna kiss me, like they do in the movies?"

"Don't call me that, dicksmack."

"Hehehe, you're blushing, Eddie!"

"Shush, Mike."

"Hey, hey, Eds. The offer, it's still on the table! Here- pucker up!"

"...*splat*..."

"Woah, Eddie, what the fuck was that!?"

"I did say if he didn't shut up I was gonna do something.."

"So, you decided to squish his face in pie? Hey, where did that pie come from, anyway?"

"I don't know, Ben. Stan, do you know?"

"No, Eddie, I do not know."

"Huh, okay."

"Hey, so, has everyone forgotten that my face is covered in pie, or?"

"Go wash your face in the upstairs bathroom. You can't use the sink, though. Georgie has the whole sink just  _ filled _ with toys."

"Mhm, thanks, Billiam."

**Georgie Denbrough**

**(Aliases- Prince Georgie, Little Man, The Love Of My Life, Kid, Son The Second, Baby Brother)**

**Notes: is the most adorable kid to ever adorable in the history of adorable kids and is also at fault for this whole thing**

Right so, um… Now that Georgie takes a second to think about it, it  _ might  _ have been his fault but, only a  _ tiny, itty bitty _ bit, his fault. You see, after he took his bath, he may have forgotten to take out the stopper, and Missus always did say that his forgetfulness was going to double back and bite on the keister. 

Georgie has asked me to ask you all to not tell Bill.

**Mike Hanlon**

**(Aliases- Michael, Farm Boy, Mikey, Mikey Mike)**

**Notes: deserves a hell of a lot more love and totally just broke a tv**

  
  


"Stan, uh. Stan. You're, you're on fire." Mike says. His eyes trained on the tiny patch of flame on Stan's cardigan. "Oh, thanks, babe." Stan responds.

"No, I mean like. " Mikes waves his arms around his head," woosh and 'agh' and fiery death." Mike points to Stan's cardigan. 

Stan looks like he's about to laugh as his gaze slowly moves over to his cardigan. And, then, that look is replaced by look of utter horror as he yells," Oh, shit! I'm  _ on fire _ ." He flails around a bit as Eddie and Ben try to put out the bit of the fire that's still in the pan.

And, really, if Stan wasn't like, y'know, on fire, Mike would chastise him for trying to cook in the first place.  _ Really, Stanley? In such a chaotic environment? _ But, instead, he gives Stan a few words of comfort and goes off to find a fire extinguisher. 

|•|

When Mike goes back to the kitchen with the fire extinguisher, he goes back running. Which, in hindsight, probably wasn't the greatest of ideas. Sure, his boyfriend was burning but, really, falling flat on his face did nothing but hinder Stan's de-burning so, maybe he should've walked.

He's got the fire extinguisher in one hand and a bottle of water in the other, when it happens. 

'It' being him tripping over a shoe some absolute  _ idiot _ left in the middle of the  _ fucking  _ floor. Everything that was in his hands went flying- right at the T.V. The last thing the T.V shows is Bash riding his horse into the woods. 

Bill and Beverly, who were sitting on the couch, slowly turn around and look at him. Mike smiles sheepishly and says,"Sorry?"

**Stanley Uris**

**(Aliases- Stan, Stan the Man, Staniel, Stanny, Stanny Boy, Old Man)**

**Notes: was just trying to make some food, man**

By the time Eddie and Ben have put out Stan's cardigan, Stan is  _ frazzled  _ and  _ frustrated  _ and-  _ fuck _ , his favourite cardigan is  _ ruined _ . And,  _ oh man, come on,  _ his food is definitely ruined too. Stan could just about cry, really. 

"I could totally knit this back up," Eddie says. He's holding the cardigan in his hands, analyzing the fist sized hole the fire created. Stan's hip sting a little. He hopes he doesn't have any burns. 

"Mike killed the TV," Richie yells from the living room. Mike shushes him and says," I did not! It was not my fault!" And then Richie says "was, too" and Mike says "was not" and, before you know it, they're arguing like a couple of second graders.

Beverly shushes them with a punch to both of they're left shoulders and says," Do you want to wake up Georgie?"

Stan's stomach growls. "Fuck, man. I'm still hungry…"

"You're not cooking anything!" Mike yells from the living room.

**Eddie Kaspbrak**

**(Aliases- Eduardo, Edward, Eddie Spaghetti, Eds, Motormouth)**

**Notes: is freaking out**

"Ben, more towels!" Eddie says, his arms straining from holding up some towel to the ceiling. Fuck, he's scared. He's on one of those foot ladder things and he swears,  _ swears _ , that everytime he so much as breaths, the ladder shakes a bit.

"On it!"

God, the water seems to just keep  _ coming _ . And the ceiling is still _ wet _ and  _ raining plaster _ and- oh boy, aren't you  _ not _ supposed to inhale plaster? Fuck, it feels like he has an asthma attack coming on. Christ on a-

"Do you wanna switch positions?" Ben asks. Eddie nods his head and jumps down from the Foot Ladder of Inevitable Death. He throws the towel in the trash. 

He goes to sit on the couch with Bev and Bill, who hasn't said a word since the first drops of water hit Mike in the head.

When Eddie sits down, Bill looks at him, the ceiling, the kitchen, the T.V, repeats that multiple times, and laughs bitterly and says," I'm so fucking screwed."

In the antithesis of comforting, Bev and Eddie nod their heads. 

"So, very, very fucking screwed." Bill says.

**Bill Denbrough**

**(Aliases: Billy Boy, Big Bill, Billiam, B-B-Bill)**

**Notes: once had a handle on the day**

"My upstairs bathroom is flooded."

"Yes, that is true."

"And my TV is broken."

"Well. I mean. You could probably fix it?"

"And there was a fire, in my house!  _ Oh, my God _ , I'm dead, DEAD. I will never see the light of day again, oh sweet, sweet Jebus, take me now." 

"Bill, babe, calm down. You need to breathe."

"Fire! In my house!"

"Eddie, help me!"

"I don't know what to do! What makes you think I know what to do!?"

"I don't know! Shit, Bill, here take this- breathe into it, yeah? In and out. In and out."

"Wooh. Thanks, Bev. Sorry for going a little crazy there."

"It's fine."

"Yeah. Bill, you might wanna save your "crazy" for when you're grounded. Could be entertaining."

"Grounded!? Oh fuuuuuuucccckkk…"

  
  


**Ben Hanscom**

**(Aliases- Benny, Haystack, Handsome Hanscom)**

**Notes: is, like,** **_actually_ ** **and** **_completely_ ** **innocent in this whole thing**

Ben is sitting in the dining room, catching his breath, when Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough come in. He jumps up, rushing over to them, hoping they haven't seen they freaked out Bill, the slightly damp (and pie-faced) Richie, and the broken TV.

"Oh, well, hello, Bill's parents," Ben greets, yelling the last part a bit so everyone knows they're here.

"Mmm. Ben, how are you," Missus asks, sounding rather preoccupied. "Where's Bill?" Ben clamps his mouth shut, his mind running a million miles per minute.  _ What to say, what to say, what to  _ fucking  _ say??? _ "MS. DENBROUGH," Ben says, maybe a  _ tad bit  _ too loud," do you wanna hear my JFK impersonation? I've been told it's pretty good!"

"Mm. Maybe next time, dear," Missus says, grabbing Mister by the arm and walking into the house.

_ Oh, fuck, _ Ben thinks.

**Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough**

**(Aliases- Mom, Dad, Parents)**

**Notes: have very forgettable names- if they had names in the first place, tbh**

"And, you, young man- grounded! Until you graduate high school!"

"But, moooommm!"

"Don't talk back to your mom, mister, or you'll be grounded until you graduate from college!"

"Uggggghhhhh! Whatever!"

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please- what are the Denbrough parents fucking *names*!?


End file.
